Cloud storage systems are file hosting systems that allow users to store and retrieve data accessible from one or more user devices. These storage systems may use cloud storage to store user data. Sometimes, cloud storage systems allow application developers to register for one or more formats (or file types) that the applications are configured to open. Often, developers and/or users make an application the default application to open all files having a file format that the application is configured to open. Different applications can be configured to open files of the same format, so there may be multiple applications designated as a default application for a particular format. However, one of the applications may support the particular format in a limited context, while another application may support the format more extensively. Thus designating multiple applications as the default application for opening a file of the same format may lead to conflicts.